Strange Days In Tokyo Japan
by Artemis1988
Summary: Finally fed up with him, kagome kicks Koga out. But not wanting to stay at the apartment of so many memories, she moves out. Little did she know, she was moving next door to the hottest brothers in town. Inu&kag, with a bit of Sess
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I pray and wish every day and every birthday I blow out my candles for the wish that I did own them.

Summery: Finally fed up with him, kagome kicks Koga out. But not wanting to stay at the apartment of so many memories, she moves out. Little did she know, she was moving next door to the hottest brothers in town.

Ok this is what you need to know I'm insane pretty much. And this just shows how insane I am. I pretty much based sakura off of me. So ya you get to know the people and myself and you get to see how crazy I really am. Lol anyways I hope you like the story and I know its not good but its funny I can tell you that much.

Chapter 1 

Kagome started moving into her new place. On her own at the age of 16, her mother, brother and grandfather all dying in a tragic plan crash on there way to visit a sick relative. As she unloads box after box from her car she stops to think about the last time she moved. Getting a single tear in her eye she brushed it away stubbornly. 'You shouldn't be crying you fool. That happened along time ago. Stop being such a big baby.'

"Helllllloooooo? Anyone home?" a strange girl asked. Standing behind her are two of the hottest guys she has ever met. Kagome snaps out of her daze and looks at the girl.

"Uhhh sorry I was, uhhh, thinking about something. I'm Kagome." She answered softly.

The strange girl smiled softly "That's ok I am the great and powerful Rebecca. All shall bow down before me or I'll cut out your tongue." She laughs wildly. One of the silvered hair men hits her over the head with a newspaper.

"I am Inuyasha and that is my brother Sesshomaru and this idiot right here is Sakura she likes to freak people out as you can tell. She is dating my brother, kami only knows why he is dating her." While he explains everything to her Sakura sneaks off and goes up to their shared apartment. When she comes back down behind her back is a frying pan. **(YES A FRYING PAN CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN??? ON WITH THE BEAT DOWN)** She slowly walks over to them slowly raising the frying pan up into the air. She brings it crashing down only to be stopped by Sesshomaru. She looks and glares at him.

Kagome is watching them in the background trying not to laugh while Inuyasha goes on and on about this and that. The best places to eat, where not to go, where to go, the places to be.

Sakura and Sesshomaru are fighting over the frying pan both tugging on it not saying a word. Only glaring. Finally Sesshomaru gets it away from Sakura and holds onto her waist to keep her from going at Inuyasha. Finally after the little show kagome gets fed up and looks at Inuyasha.

"Inu-trasha? Is that it? Well im sorry but I don't have time for this you see I have to get everything up to my new apartment and be unpacked by tomorrow morning for I have to get into work. Now if you will excuse me."

She picks up as many boxes as she can and walks off leaving him there stunned. Sakura smiles and looks at Sesshomaru who is smirking. "Lets help her out." Sakura starts packing box after box into Sesshomarus arms leaving enough boxes for her to carry. They follow Kagome's sent and walk's into her apartment. "HEY KAGOME WHERE DO YOU WANT THESE BOXES?" Kagome comes out shocked

"You really didn't have to do that you know I could have done it myself." She answers.

"Well to late to say it now, besides I like ya and I know Sesshy does too because of what you said to Inuyasha. Girls out there would throw themselves at him and you just turned him down. You girl are my new best friend. Just don't tell Sango she will kick my ass if she ever found out I said that to you. She gets jealous." Sakura laughs and places the boxes down helping Sesshomaru lighten the load.

"Anyways im Sakura Rebecca Aishiteru-Scott. My moms Japanese and my dads American and this hunk of stud muffin is Sesshomaru Tashio. Don't let his outside coldness fool you inside there is a warm cuddly fuzzy wuzzy was a bear fuzzy wuzzy has no hair so fuzzy wuzzy wasn't fuzzy was he? Where was I going with that?"

Sesshomaru sighs and clamps a hand over her mouth "I am Sesshomaru Tashio. This is Sakura as she said and she is hyper. Sango her friend gave her pocky's before we could say no. She does it every time right before she leaves us with her. I can't help but love her corky yet twisted humor. Its what attract me to her." **(OK YOU TELL ME YOU WOULDN'T PUT THAT IN THEIR IF YOU WERE BASED OFF THE DAMN GIRL AND YOU GOT TO BE WITH SESSHOMARU???? YOU KNOW YOU ALL WANT HIM…) **she giggles and licks his hand getting it all wet. "Who's the dog now, bitch?" she laughs and runs off. He sighs softly "Welcome to the apartment complex we are just right next door if you need anything. Now if you will excuse me there is a bitch that needs to be trained." He turns and walks off knowing exactly where she went.

Kagome smiles at the retreating back and shuts the door. She leans against it and says "I believe I am going to like it here."

Ok this is my first story I ever wrote what do you think? Is it any good? Should I stop? Is there anything I should change? Do you want to be in it? Because I can add more and more people the more the better. And no you can't have sesshomaru inuyasha kagome Sango miroku….

Who you can have

Naraku (he's cute)

Bankous (HE IS DAMN FINE)

And anyone else I'll even add in people from other anime shows and what not take your pick don't care. Just tell me your

Name

Age

Sex

Personality

Background

Sexual preference meaning gay, straight, bisexual, and lesbian.

And whom you want. Lol and if it's from another anime tell me the person and what one they are from.


	2. Another strange day

HELLO IM BACK YES I AM…YOU LOVE ME LOL…

Me: LAST TIME ON ALICE IN WONDERLAND

Inuyasha: THIS IS INUYASHA MEANING ME IT'S ABOUT ME.

Me: -looks at him like he grew a second head-

Inuyasha: DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT YOU FREAK.

Me: Oh Inuyasha I didn't know you felt that way about me –latches self onto him- my baby…..

Sesshomaru: WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY GIRL???

Inuyasha: O.O SHES TOUCHING ME NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND….

Me: -tackles sesshomaru and nuzzles- Hehehehe sexy….

Kagome: CAN WE GET ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY????

Me: Ya god im just trying to waist space anyways last time on Strange Days In Tokyo Japan….

Kagome smiles at the retreating back and shuts the door. She leans against it and says "I believe I am going to like it here."

Chapter 2

Kagome hears a loud noise outside her apartment. Suddenly the door busts open and closes. Sakura is standing there with a sheet wrapped around her body panting slightly.

"Uhhh Sakura you ok?" kagome asked worried about her newfound friend.

"Ya sesshomaru bedroom master slave. Trapped sesshomaru. Pissed." She answers

Kagome rolled her eyes and go back to unpacking. Sakura walks over and sits down by her.

She starts singing softly. "This is the song that never it ends it goes on and on my friends they started singing not know what was and it goes on and on because it's the song that never ends it goes on and on my friends they started singing not knowing what is was and it goes on and on because it's the song that never ends" she continues to sing over and over. Kagome looks at her and laughs softly "Sakura can I ask you something?"

"You just did but yes. I am a Scorpio. I like long walks in the park, ice cream, I like tormenting inuyasha. I'll try anything once. I love high places." She stops. "Is that what you wanted to know?" she asked cocking her head to the side. Kagome laughs "no but that's for that. Anyways do you know anyone by the name of Koga Foxtrot?" (Did you really thing I would name is last name wolf? Besides foxtrot sounds girly lol)

Sakura smiles "How do you know Koga?"

"Well I used to date him."

Sakura looks at her in shock staring at her "Wait hold up your THAT KAGOME? Dude Koga is such a man-whore. If I would I would kill the fucker but sadly ma and pa would kill me if I did."

"Why would they kill you?" Kagome asked.

"He's my brother unfortunately, twin to be exact."

She said crossing her arms. "See the reason me Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get along so well and sometimes not as you saw is because we all hold a distaste to Koga. You see Koga is what you call the man whore. He will chase anything with a pussy. You on the other hand for some reason he always called you his woman. He called me up a few days ago telling me that you dumped him and that he wants to get you back. So I would watch out but don't worry if he tries anything you got us three next door and the door over there."

Sakura points over to the door.

"It's a closet but in the back there is another door that connects to the closet in our place. So you can come over anytime you want. If you need help or just want to hang out." she takes a deep breath explaining it in one breath. (That is a lot)

"Now me and sesshomaru that just kind of happened. We were all hanging out Sango, Miroku, you will meet them later. Anyways Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Naraku, Shippo, Rin, Ayame, Kaede, and Rina, we all were playing truth or dare. I know lame but hey it was fun and we were all bored and hanging out. Well I picked truth and Sango the stupid bitch made me say who I loved. Lets just say sesshomaru was shocked."

She smiles. "Oh let me tell you who's dating who and what not. Sango and miroku are dating, watch out for Miroku he is grabby just threaten him that you will make sure he can never give another woman pleasure and he will leave you alone. Rin and Shippo are dating. Kikyo and Naraku are dating each other. Sesshomaru and I but that is a given. So the single people are Ayame, Rina and Kaede. They are cool you'll like them. Oh and Inuyasha but he doesn't count. He's an asshole but a cool guy when you get to know him." She smiles

Kagome looks at her strangely "do you like to talk or something?"

"No, I just let everyone know what's going on. Oh I forgot there's Souta. I feel bad for him but I love him like a son. You see his plan crashed and he lost his whole family in it. His mom grandfather and sister, (LIKE I COULD LET SOUTA DIE) but I took him in I was working at the hospital in the children's ward. He was the only one that lived through it. The plane crash I mean. Anyways, he lives with my parents still till we can get a bigger place. Through it all he stuck to me like glue. We became close he only will talk to me. I love him to death you'll meet him later though. Sadly you will see Koga too. That is who is bringing him.

Suddenly there is a bang on the door and sesshomaru opens the door glaring. "Oh gotta go nice chatting with you kagome." She jumps up and dodges Sesshomarus attempt to grab her and runs out clutching the sheet. Sesshomaru nods to her "hope she didn't bother you."

"I HEARD THAT. NO SEX FOR A MONTH" sakura yells from the apartment. Sesshomaru shakes his head and walks out closing the door behind him.

Kagome sits there in shock, she whispers softly. "Souta."

Here is the next chapter HOPE YOU LIKE IT…. REVIEW DON'T REVIEW DON'T CARE…. BUT IF I GET 2 OR 3 REVIEWS IT SURE AS HELL WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER…

**2hot4fire95: I'll put you in maybe the next chapter of the one after that but I need more of your background and whom you want. I love perky people… lol you can be one of our friends…. Lol I hope you like this chapter and give me your opinions on it and tell me what should change and what not I always love it when one tells me what should change and what not…**

**Kagz: there you go hunny…if you want kagome doesn't really have personality and what not if you would like I can make her into you using kagome and Kagz as her nickname just tell me an age and personality and what not**


	3. Chapter 3

Lyttleshortie- im glad you like it PLEASE DON'T KILL ME THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER NOW IM BEGGING YOU DON'T KILL ME…OK I LIED THIS ISNT A CHAPTER THIS IS A VOTE…AND YOU CAN VOTE 2 SO SHOVE IT…

I LOVE ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS AND I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY HERE…BUT I WILL UPDATE AFTER GETTING THIS VOTING DONE AND ILL WAIT AT LEAST 24HOURS FOR YOU ALL TO VOTE IF YOU WANT….

Who do you want added into this story from all the lovely people who put something in??? and you can vote for more then just one….but I would say cut off is 3 and if you could make one a girl so I could hook the one up with the guy so ya….

**(A)**

Name Jasmine Chery

Age14 but u can make me older to I fit in with the rest of the characters

SexFemale

Personality Fun, funny, wild, trustworthy, kind, outgoing, can be bitchy,

loveable, gives good advice, can be an idiot and loves guys to pieces

Backgroundum, im Haitian (but you can make me Japanese), curvy, beautiful,

Belly ring.

Sexual PreferenceIm as straight as an arrow. I love guyz lol

**(B)**

She's 13, EVIL!, smart, full blooded sister to inuyasha, half sister to

Sesshomaru, pranks on them ALOT, intimidating, threatening (more than

Sango...O.O)

(Little note I am thinking about putting her in already because hell who does not like someone pulling pranks on sesshomaru and inuyasha??? I MEAN COME ON but that means if I do I will need all of your help with the pranks because I have some just not a lot…Hehehehe rice and sand hard as fuck to get out lol….)

**(C)**

Rina:

Gender- female

Age- probably the same age as Kagome ( in Story) or one year younger

Background- fully Japanese with a little bit of American

Hair length- long

Hair color- black with natural brown highlights

Eye color- gray, green, blue, or hazel eyes

B/F- u can make it if u want 2

Body type- like kagome's: slender.

Personality- Happy, perky (like me), easily mad (i gotta work on dat :))

Sometimes)

**(D)**

Name: Sephiroth

Age: between 21 and 26

Sex: Male

Personality: Evil if you don't know who this is look up final fantasy vii if you

Don't know

SP: Straight

(Ok he has silver hair like sesshomaru and them so I would like making him the oldest brother full demon to sesshomaru full brother and half to inuyasha and the one chick if she gets picked of if they get picked. so ya and it would make it great…. And like another chick to change his view ill look over who is single and shit so ya)

**(E)**

Name: akito (guys name but ya cute on a girl I would think)

Age: 18

Sex: Female

Personality: Perky

Background: Japanese (full)

SP: Straight

(This is yours 2hot4fire95 sorry but there was a Rina before you so I just changed the name hope its ok or if you want to use a different one)

OK LET THE VOTING BEGIN I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL VOTE AND BE COOL………………………


	4. wet dreams, blackmail and the gang

I hope you guys' love this chapter don't forget to review!

**Recap**

"No, I just let everyone know what's going on. Oh I forgot there's Souta. I feel bad for him but I love him like a son. You see his plan crashed and he lost his whole family in it. His mom grandfather and sister, (LIKE I COULD LET SOUTA DIE) but I took him in I was working at the hospital in the children's ward. He was the only one that lived through it. The plane crash I mean. Anyways, he lives with my parents still till we can get a bigger place. Through it all he stuck to me like glue. We became close he only will talk to me. I love him to death you'll meet him later though. Sadly you will see Koga too. That is who is bringing him.

Suddenly there is a bang on the door and sesshoumaru opens the door glaring. "Oh gotta go nice chatting with you kagome." She jumps up and dodges Sesshoumaru's attempt to grab her and runs out clutching the sheet. Sesshoumaru nods to her "hope she didn't bother you."

"I HEARD THAT. NO SEX FOR A MONTH" sakura yells from the apartment. Sesshoumaru shakes his head and walks out closing the door behind him.

Kagome sits there in shock, she whispers softly. "Souta."

**Story **

That night Kagome was getting ready for bed when she decided she was hungry. She was glad that she had gone to the grocery store earlier. Her whole apartment was pitch black but she knew where everything was so she didn't bother turning the lights on. She went to the fridge and pulled out a cartoon of milk and a plate of cookies that one of her neighbors brought her. They were chocolate chip with macadamia nuts. She put them in the microwave and put it on thirty seconds. She watched as the chocolate chip began to melt and get soft just how she liked it.

ding

She pulled the plate of cookies out and got a big whiff of there wonderful chocolate aroma. She sat the plate down on the arm of the couch and grabbed the carton on milk she started to hear scratching on the wall. She looked around to where it came from but since it was a small apartment it echoed through the whole room. It was dark so she couldn't see anything. She with a cookie in her hand and went to turn on the light as she walked along the wall she stopped at the closet. She turned towards the closet and walked closer and the scratches got louder as she was closer. It was like one in the morning and there was something in her closet. She quirked an eyebrow at the door she reached for the door knob and opened it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She screamed.

As she nearly fell backwards.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I found them she said running past a scared Kagome.

"SAKURA!? What are you talking about?"

"well me and sesshoumaru where in the middle of passionate wild sex and he was just about to spill his seed when I smelled the most wonderful smell in the world coming from your room I tired to get through your door but it was locked but now I have found the owner of the smell COOKIES she yelled while triumphantly eating one.

"Okay help yourself" kagome said a little shocked and a little amused.

"SUKARU!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled coming through the closet door.

"well I also wanted to tell you the rest of the gang is coming over tomorrow so you can meet them and have some fun" she said while jumping over her couch and running from Sesshoumaru.

"I make sure she wont bother you for the rest of the night she's gonna be a little tied up if you know what I mean" Sesshoumaru said walking through the closet and shutting the door.

Kagome grinned thinking of what they were doing right now, then she blushed and shook the thoughts away and remembered what sakura said about meeting the gang. _Would Souta be there?_ But she would just wait until tomorrow and play it by ear. Now that there were no more due to a very hyper demon she decided to just go to sleep.

Kagome was dreaming about Inuyasha for some strange reason. He had his shirt off and just a towel on his waist and was dripping with water like he just came out the shower. She was pretty sure that she was dreaming both in and out of her dream at this point. She was examining his well built chest and his six pack. She licked her lips and kept watching him he turned his head to face her and she began to blush. He had this sexy grin on his face that made her whole body go numb. He walked over to her and was taking his towel off when….

"KAGOME YOU'VE BEEN MOANING INUYASHA'S NAME FOR THE LAST 10 MINUTES!!" Sakura screamed in Kagome ear.

Kagome woke up blushing at what sakura just said.

"Sakura why are you over here?" Kagome asked getting out of her bed.

"Remember me telling you about the gang coming over well they are on there way now so get dressed and where something red" she said snickering.

"Why" she asked quirking an eyebrow at the snickering sakura.

"Because that Inuyasha's favorite color" she said falling out laughing.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went into her closet.

"I won't tell him that you were having a wet dream about him and moaning his name in your sleep I'll just use it to black mail you later okay?" she said cheerfully as she left the room.

Kagome ignored her and walked into the bathroom and took her shower.

Fifteen minutes later she walked out her bathroom wearing a short jean skirt that went to her upper thigh. She also had a red tank top on that hugged her curves and flaunted her breast, she wore red heels that where about three inches long. Her accessories consisted of a red hair tie and red hoop earrings. She had on clear lip gloss because her lips were already pink. She went to check herself out in the mirror and realized red was her color. Then she went through the closet and was met by a room full of people.

"I see you went with the red good chose" Sakura said winking at her.

"Everyone this is Kagome and Kagome this is Naraku and Kikyo and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Ayame, Kaede, and Rina, and Midget and of course Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru who you've already met and then there's Souta but he's not here yet" she said taking a big breath of air.

"Oh and there's also Stephanie and Stephan they are twins and there also Inuyasha younger devilish siblings

"Okay hi everyone" Kagome said.

"Who's up for a game of truth and dare?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Everyone grunted but decided to play anyway…….

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	5. truth or dare and the secrets revealed

**RECAP**

"Everyone this is Kagome and Kagome this is Naraku and Kikyo and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Ayame, Kaede, and Rina, and Midget and of course Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru who you've already met and then there's Souta but he's not here yet" she said taking a big breath of air.

"Oh and there's also Stephanie and Stephan they are twins and there also Inuyasha younger devilish siblings

"Okay hi everyone" Kagome said.

"Who's up for a game of truth and dare?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Everyone grunted but decided to play anyway…….

**STORY**

Everyone sat down in a circle waiting for sakura to explain some sort of twist that she always put on the game.

"Okay if you don't do the dare not only do you have to drink a shot of liquid jolly rancher but you have to remove an article of clothing and if your naked your out if your drunk your out and we play until there is only one person with the most clothing" she said grabbing shot glasses and bottles of watermelon Smirnoff vodka and apple twist vodka and some mountain dew.

"You really know how to put a twist on things don't you" Sesshoumaru said watching Sakura had everyone a shot glass.

"Yea I do and no going to put on more clothing Kagome" she said watching Kagome try and sneak out through the closet.

"Its not fair you said wear something read because it was in- she stopped in the middle of her sentence thinking about what she was about to say.

"Never mind" she said sitting down with a pout on her face.

"Okay then anymore objections" sakura said looking around.

"Well I have an objection" kikyo said.

"I wouldn't even start if I was you" sakura said glaring at kikyo

"Why I will not play this game I will not strip my close in front of everyone like this" she protested.

"You didn't mind doing it for Koga now did you?" she said.

Everyone in the room gasp kikyo just set there.

Kagome got up and slapped Kikyo

"How dare you he cheated on me with you I cant believe your ugly!" she screamed.

"I didn't sleep with anyone" kikyo said manly to Naraku who was currently staring at the ground.

"WHAT EVER KINKY-HOE DON'T THINK WE DON'T SMELL YOU ALL UP IN SOME OTHER DUDES KOOL-AID BITCH ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S M BROTHER!" Sakura yelled.

"You bitch" kikyo said as she moved hit her.

"I don't think so" Midget said.

"Stay out of this midget" kikyo said trying to get passed her.

"If you hit Sakura I will break your face" she said.

"The only reason I like you and haven't hurt you sooner is because you were with Naraku" she said

"But not that your not anymore" she moved her hand to slap her but was stopped her turned around to see Naraku standing behind her.

"Naraku?" she said. But before she got to say anything he pulled her into a deep kiss. He broke this kiss to see that sakura had at some point grabbed a frying pan and started beating kikyo into the rug.

**You-**hit**-little­­-**hit**-hoe**-hit­**-you**-hit**­-tried**-hit-**to**­**-**hit­-**me-**hit **(you knew I was going to come back with that)**

"Sesshoumaru I think you better get Sakura off of her before she dies" Sango said.

Sesshoumaru got up and lifted sakura off of kikyo then he picked kikyo up in his other arm and threw her out the open window.

"I don't see why I couldn't throw her out the window" Sakura pouted. **(That is so true I so would)**

"Because you would've closed the window first" he said.

"Does anyone know where Kagome went" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone looked around and realized that Kagome wasn't around.

"Inuyasha I think you should go and find her and some her I have something to tell you that you might like" she said motioning for him to come to her.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he lowered his ear to her mouth.

-whisper whisper- -giggle- -whisper- -pat on the back- smile-

A blush appeared on Inuyasha's face followed by a cocky smile

"Now go comfort her and throw that in at the end but don't go getting egotistical on her okay?" Sakura explained

"Okay thanks and if she starts swinging on me I'm blaming you" he said as he went through the closet.

"What did you tell him?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"nothing you need to know but you'll see when we finish playing truth or dare" she said smiling "well how about we all take a shot to congratulate midget on her new catch and Naraku for finally getting rid of old baggage" sakura said

"Cheers" everyone said taking a shot.

Inuyasha walked into the room to see Kagome lying fetal position on the bed crying.

"Kagome Koga is your past remember that's why you moved here forget about him" Inuyasha said walking into her room.

"But I must be worst then kikyo for him to pick her over me?" Kagome said not even looking up.

"No Koga just doesn't have good taste that's why we don't like him no one in that room like him well except kikyo but she no longer in the room" he said whit a smile remembering what sakura did to her.

"And besides your way prettier than kikyo" he said.

"Really" she asked.

"Yea really" he answered

"Thanks Inuyasha you can really be sweet sometimes you know that?" she said wiping her eyes and giving him a hug.

"Was I sweet in your dreams last night while you were calling out to me?" he asked seductively in her ear.

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red and went from flustered to angry in a second flat.

"You're so egotistical you jerk!" kagome yelled.

"Sakura is the one that told me" he said backing up

"SAKURA!!" she yelled.


	6. Truth or Dare Part 2

**RECAP**

"No Koga just doesn't have good taste that's why we don't like him no one in that room like him well except kikyo but she no longer in the room" he said whit a smile remembering what sakura did to her.

"And besides your way prettier than kikyo" he said.

"Really" she asked.

"Yea really" he answered

"Thanks Inuyasha you can really be sweet sometimes you know that?" she said wiping her eyes and giving him a hug.

"Was I sweet in your dreams last night while you were calling out to me?" he asked seductively in her ear.

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red and went from flustered to angry in a second flat.

"You're so egotistical you jerk!" kagome yelled.

"Sakura is the one that told me" he said backing up

"SAKURA!!" she yelled.

**STORY**

"Well that's my cue to leave" sakura said after hearing Kagome call her name like that.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshoumaru asked his girlfriend who was now trying to find a place to hide.

"Nothing really I just told Inuyasha that she was having a wet dream about him and was moaning his name in her sleep after she made me promise not to say anything" Sakura said trying to hide behind sesshoumaru when kagome got in the room.

"SAKURA YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL HIM" she yelled while Inuyasha tried to hold her back.

"Well good news you don't have to worry about me black mailing you anymore because everyone knows now" she said.

"Everyone knows" she asked as she quirked an eyebrow in Sesshoumaru's direction.

He nodded his head yes "Don't worry I'll make sure to punish her tonight" he said smiling at what was later going to happen.

Sakura had a smile on her face to punish her was code word for really really really rough sex.

"Whatever" kagome said blushing she just sat down wanting to forget the whole thing.

"So how about we finish playing truth or dare do everyone remember the rules?" Sakura asked.

Everyone shook there head.

"I'll go first Midget Truth or Dare?

Midget was Sakura's best friend; she was a white tiger demon. She was about 5"4 with long black hair and she was very violet.

"I think I'll go with Truth just because I don't want to be the victim here" she said.

"Okay what is your full name and why do you go by Midget?

"Bitch"

No one really knew her name because she hated it Sakura knew because her mom had told her.

"I'll only say it because I don't want to take a shot nor take cloths off but if any of you say anything I'll rip your throats out and stick them in your ass holes my full name is Bernestine Nichelle Jacqueline Ann Baby Warthon **(my real name)** and I don't go by it because it is too long I choose Midget because I'm really short to be 20" she said.

You could see everyone in the room trying to hold back laughter but Naraku couldn't help it he busted out laughing. Midget looked at him as though he grew a second head then she got a smile on her face and very evil smile.

"Naraku truth or Dare?"

Naraku had stopped laughing he decided to go with Dare because he didn't see the evil smile on her face before.

"Dare"

"I dare you to strip naked and run around outside singing I'm to sexy for my shirt" she said.

Everyone in the room bust out laughing while Naraku sat there dumbfounded.

"You're so evil I thought you liked me" he said in a childish voice.

"I do but I told you not to laugh at me and you did" she said looking up at him.

"Yea right you just want to see me naked well all you had to do was ask" he whispered in her ear as he got up and took his shirt off. Then he opened the door and stepped out and shut the door.

"Hey he was supposed to go without his cloths" Midget said as she got up and opened the door to see a pile of cloths on the floor.

"He did it and I couldn't evil bastard" she spat as she picked the cloths up and brought them in.

"Well I'll go for him Miroku Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked

"Truth" he said.

"Okay when was the last time Sango gave you some?" she asked.

He would have had no problem answering that question if Sango wasn't sitting glaring daggers promising immediate death if he opened his mouth.

"Pass" he said in defeat.

"He took a shot of the liquid jolly rancher and removed his shirt.

Just then there was a knock on the door come in Sakura yelled and in walked Stephanie and Stephan and Souta.

"Hey guys sorry were late we had to finish off the last of the moving boxes until we could come over" Souta explained.

"It's okay well sit down were playing truth or dare and you guys I want you to meet Kagome Inuyasha girlfriend and our neighbor" she said Stephanie looked at her like she was examining her and Stephan smiled at her but Souta looked at her as though he was drawn to her there was something familiar about her but he shrug it off and said hi. Then Naraku came fully dressed and smiling.

"What took you so long?" Midget asked.

"I went home to change cloths" he said taking a seat right next to her.

"Okay I'm going since I'm sure someone took my turn" Naraku said then his eyes landed on Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to strip your cloths and go outside and get 10 elderly ladies telephone numbers and 10 gay people numbers" he said trying not to bust out laughing.

Sesshoumaru glared daggers at him but got up anyway "I would watch my back if I were you spider" he said leaving the apartment.

"Okay how about we stop the game and just drink and play strip poker" Midget asked.

"I'm in and you guys better watch out I kill at this game" Kagome said.

Five minutes later Sesshoumaru walked in with a paper full of number to see almost every guy in the room with out cloths on.

"What are you guys playing?" he asked grabbing a chair with a deck in front of it.

"Strip poker" Inuyasha said removing his pants so that he was in his boxers and socks.

**20 minutes later (they are all drunk)**

"Knock knock"

"Whose there?"

"Boo"

"Boo who?"

"Stop crying and I'll tell you"

Everyone started laughing then there was a knock at the door

Knock knock

"Who is it" sesshoumaru asked.

"Kikyo and koga" Koga said.

Kagome got up not realizing it was Koga at the door. She opened the door

"yyyeeeesssssssss" she slurred.

"Gome?" he asked looking at the girl standing in the doorway in her bra and booty shorts.

"Koga" she said.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm friends with your sister and I happed to go out with Inuyasha now" she said sobering up a little.

"You go out wit mutt face?" he said a little shocked.

Kikyo go tired of just standing outside so she pushed Kagome and Koga aside and saw everyone condition. It looked like huge make out party midget and Naraku, Sakura and Sesshoumaru and Kagome and Inuyasha. Kikyo was not happy.

"Get out" Sakura said to kikyo.

"No I'm here with my man" kikyo said pointing to koga who was talking to kagome.

"I don't care you and Koga get out" she said.

"Sakura they are no threat just let them stay you have other things to do" sesshoumaru said pulling her back into his kiss.

"Koga why did you cheat on me with a slut?" she asked.

"Kikyo is not a slut she's just a little easy" she whispered the last part.

"Whatever I really don't care I have Inuyasha now" she said turning around and walking away.

Koga grabbed her arm "Kagome wait I wanna get back together I don't know why I even broke up with you in the first place" he said.

"No way buddy didn't you hear her say she was with me" Inuyasha said decided to brake up this little reunion.

"I don't care mutt I said I want her back she was mine first so I'm taking her back" he yelled grabbing Kagome's arm.

TBC………………..


	7. Sakura's weakness men and cookies

**Recap**

"Koga" she said.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm friends with your sister and I happed to go out with Inuyasha now" she said sobering up a little.

"You go out wit mutt face?" he said a little shocked.

Kikyo go tired of just standing outside so she pushed Kagome and Koga aside and saw everyone condition. It looked like huge make out party midget and Naraku, Sakura and Sesshoumaru and Kagome and Inuyasha. Kikyo was not happy.

"Get out" Sakura said to kikyo.

"No I'm here with my man" kikyo said pointing to koga who was talking to kagome.

"I don't care you and Koga get out" she said.

"Sakura they are no threat just let them stay you have other things to do" sesshoumaru said pulling her back into his kiss.

"Koga why did you cheat on me with a slut?" she asked.

"Kikyo is not a slut she's just a little easy" she whispered the last part.

"Whatever I really don't care I have Inuyasha now" she said turning around and walking away.

Koga grabbed her arm "Kagome wait I wanna get back together I don't know why I even broke up with you in the first place" he said.

"No way buddy didn't you hear her say she was with me" Inuyasha said decided to brake up this little reunion.

"I don't care mutt I said I want her back she was mine first so I'm taking her back" he yelled grabbing Kagome's arm.

**Story**

"Let go of me Koga" Kagome said trying to pull away.

"No Kagome I know what's best for you and that's me not some stupid half breed" Koga said.

"She said let her go koga so let her go" Inuyasha said advancing towards them.

"No"

Sakura and Sesshoumaru watched from the sidelines while Naraku and midget kept making out and Stephanie Souta and Stephen were passed out.

Inuyasha lunged at koga and punched him in the jaw. Koga faltered back letting go of kagome in the process. Kagome ran over to where Inuyasha was and stood there to watch. Koga lunged at Inuyasha but missed when he tried to throw a punch. Inuyasha grabbed his ponytail and dragged him outside and threw him over the rail before we was all the way over the rail koga grabbed Inuyasha's hair and that what was between him and the ground. Inuyasha fell forward and sunk his nails into the rail to keep from falling forward. Kagome saw what had happen and went into the kitchen to grab some scissors, when she found the biggest pair she could she ran out and cut koga's hair at the scalp and watch him fall and land on his feet.

Koga felt the top of his head and almost died.

"My hair! My hair! You bitch you cut _all_ my hair" Koga said running towards his car. Before he got in he yelled "I'll get you back" then sped off.

When Kagome and Inuyasha went back into the apartment everyone was passed out. Naraku and Midget were on the couch, Sesshoumaru and Sakura were on the table, the twins and Souta were at random places on the floor and kikyo was standing against the wall.

"Do you really think that she sleeps like that?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know and I don't care how about we sleep in your apartment" he said.

"Fine but you get the floor" she said.

"Not if I get there first" he said breaking out into a sprint to the closet.

"That's not fair you have demon speed" she said running after him.

She ran into her room to see Inuyasha nowhere in site she figured he went to the wrong room, so she took that time to change into her pjs. She pulled out her silk gown that she used to where when she dated koga and pt it on to see Inuyasha's reaction. She undid her skirt and slid it off and then she took off her top so she was her bra and thong. She was bout to undo her top when she heard something bump. She turned around to see Inuyasha in the door way.

"Inuyasha!" what are you doing here?" she asked as she tried to cover up.

"Well I was going to go to sleep since you seem to want to strip for me I'll sit right here" he said plopping down on the floor.

"NO!" get out.

"Fine fine come and get me when you're done" he said turning around.

When kagome got done blushing she put her gown on and went to the living room to get Inuyasha and to her surprise he was sleep on the couch.

"Must have taken longer then I thought" she said to herself.

She went into her room and got a blanket off her bed and laid on the couch next to him and put the blanket on them both. Inuyasha adjusted to this new weight on him by lifting it up and putting it on top of him and going right back to sleep. Kagome had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"WAKE UP" Sakura yelled.

"Inuyasha fell off the couch and something hard landed on top of his back.

"Ow" it said.

Inuyasha turned his head and looked at the figure it was kagome

"Kagome what were you doing on the couch?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome explained to him what happen last night after he went to sleep.

"Will you two stop ignoring me" Sakura whined.

"Well then what do you want" Inuyasha said standing up and helping kagome up to.

"We're going to the mall so get ready" she said leaving the apartment.

Kagome and Inuyasha got ready and into sakura's apartment with in twenty minutes. Everyone looked like shit that morning.

"Wow you guys look like shit" Inuyasha said.

"Whatever lets just go" Sesshoumaru said.

**At the mall**

"Sakura if you point out another cute guy" sesshoumaru warned.

"Can I help if there are so hotties here today" she said.

Sesshoumaru just growled and kept walking.

Then this FINE man walked by he had all the eye midget started drooling and Kagome lost her balance but sakura could swear that she creamed. Sakura attacked the man and started kissing him everywhere.

Sesshoumaru would've laughed if it wasn't his girlfriend on some strange man. He went over and grabbed sakura off the man and apologized to him.

"Hey you guys I'm gonna take Sakura home to have a chat you guys stay here for a while" he said turning to leave.

Everyone knew what was going to down except for Kagome who would soon find out.

Two hours later Kagome walked into her apartment and pulled out the toll house cookies that she had just bought and placed them in the over. They only needed ten minutes to bake that would be plenty of time to get ready for Inuyasha to come over and chill with her.

With five minutes down kagome decided to just sit and wait. She kept hearing strange noises from sakura's apartment but dismissed them because something strange was always going on in there and nine time out of ten she didn't want to know.

With two minutes to go there was a knock on the door and there was Inuyasha with the movies that he went to rent.

"The cookies smell good I can smell them from downstairs" he said walking in.

"I'm glad I just hope Sakura doesn't come and steal them again." She said.

"I'm pretty sure she's to tire to do anything right now" he said with a smirk.

Kagome groaned at the unwanted visual that she just got.

The cookies were done and the movie was in they were watching stomp the yard bootleg addition. Kagome put all the cookies on the tray and sat down with Inuyasha and her two glasses of milk.

Kagome picked the cookie and was about to place it in her mouth when

"SAKURA!" Sesshoumaru yelled**. (poor sesshy)**

Sakura came busting through the closet door and attacked the cookies and quickly ran back into her apartment. Kagome sat there shocked and sad she just laid her head down in defeat until there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened it and there was a man in all black.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" the man asked.

"Yes I am and you are?"

"Special agent James ma'am you're coming with me" he said.


	8. Bring it on

With two minutes to go there was a knock on the door and there was Inuyasha with the movies that he went to rent.

"The cookies smell good I can smell them from downstairs" he said walking in.

"I'm glad I just hope Sakura doesn't come and steal them again." She said.

"I'm pretty sure she's to tire to do anything right now" he said with a smirk.

Kagome groaned at the unwanted visual that she just got.

The cookies were done and the movie was in they were watching stomp the yard bootleg addition. Kagome put all the cookies on the tray and sat down with Inuyasha and her two glasses of milk.

Kagome picked the cookie and was about to place it in her mouth when

"SAKURA!" Sesshoumaru yelled**. (Poor Sesshy)**

Sakura came busting through the closet door and attacked the cookies and quickly ran back into her apartment. Kagome sat there shocked and sad she just laid her head down in defeat until there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened it and there was a man in all black.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" the man asked.

"Yes I am and you are?"

"Special agent James ma'am you're coming with me" he said.

**Story**

"What!!" Kagome yelled as the girl began to hand cuff her.

Inuyasha jumped off the couch and over to the door.

"What I seven hells is going on here?" he asked.

"Kagome Higurashi is under arrest for the murdering of her parents" special agent James said.

"I did what my parents died when I was 10 how the hell could I have killed them and they died in and plane accident that I was also in" Kagome said not wanting remember those memories.

"What a second" Inuyasha said sniffing the air.

He let out a loud growl

"I'll give you three seconds to run" he said preparing himself for a run.

"1" Inuyasha said taking off his shoes.

"Oh shit" the officer said taking off in a sprint.

"2" Inuyasha said watching her try to scramble down the step

"3" he said as he took off and jumped over the balcony instead of taking the steps. He was hot on her tail until he stepped in this puddle and couldn't move.

"Inuyasha what going on here" Kagome said from the balcony.

"That's no officer that an old friend of my angel aka Nikki" he said.

"How the hell did you get angel out of nikki?" she asked.

"Name is Nikki but we call her angel because she a demon and water demon or water angel but angel for short" Inuyasha explained still unable to move.

"You can let me go now" Inuyasha said looking at the fake agent walking back towards him.

"Long time no see Inuyasha" she said taking off her disguise to reveal her true from Kagome was amazed she was beautiful. She had long wavy brown hair with mid night black highlights. She was about 5"6 and had hazel eyes which went great with her hair.

"Will you just let me go now" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

"Angel!" a voice yelled from the balcony.

Angel turned to the balcony see Sakura running down the steps toward her.

"Sakura" she yelled as she ran towards her to meet her in a hug.

"When did you get back?" Sakura asked.

"Last night America was awesome I loved it and college there was great!" she said.

"Angel are you gonna let me go" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea yea whatever" she said with a wave of her hand the water was gone.

"Finally" he said steeping out of the puddle.

"When I get my hands on you" Inuyasha warned.

"Got to go" Angel said as she ran up the stairs into the apartment that sakura came out of.

"Come back here" Inuyasha yelled running after her.

"Hey sakura who is angel?" Kagome asked.

"Angel was a high school friend of our she used to have a big crush on Sesshoumaru freshman year but he never liked her so when Inuyasha came the next year she went after him but he didn't like her either but he never gave up on him she beat up any girl that talked to him and lavished him in gifts and wrote him love letter and everything it was kind of scary but his junior year he finally went out with her but they has to break up after a week because she moved away." Sakura explained.

"Does she still like him?" Kagome asked a little upset from in the news she just heard.

"I don't think so it's been five years" she said "I don't think you have any reason to feel threatened.

"No one said I felt threaten I was just asked a question" Kagome fumed as she walked up the stairs.

"When she got into Inuyasha's apartment she couldn't help but to bust out laughing at the scene in front of her. Inuyasha was on the floor stuck in a puddle of water that Angel had made from the sink and Sesshoumaru was on the couch watching TV like this was an everyday thing and Angel was on the counter next to the sink levitating a ball of water in her palms.

"Something funny wench?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing but the scene in front me" she said trying to stand up.

"I never got your name and sorry for the rude meeting we had earlier my name is Nikki but you can call me angel" she said hopping of the counter over to Kagome.

"My name is Kagome Inuyasha's girlfriend" she said shaking her hand.

For some reason her grip got noticeably tighter when she said that.

"Oh really and how long have you two been going out?" she asked threw clenched teeth.

"About two days" she said smiling pulling her hand away.

"Well let's see how long that will last while I'm around" she whispered so only Kagome would here.

"Well let's see how long you will last while I'm here" Kagome threatened back as she walked over to Inuyasha and used her miko powers to undo the hold the water had on Inuyasha.

"You're a miko?" he asked.

"Yes I'm trained since three" she said loudly making sure Angel could hear.

"Tight not only sexy but a miko too" Inuyasha said kissing her on the lips.

She helped him up and went into her apartment. Angel took this as a chance to make her move on Inuyasha. She walked up to him and gave and him a huge hug.

"Inuyasha I know you still want me" she whispered in his ear.

"Angel remove you arms from me I never liked you in the first place and I have kagome now" he said walking off.

"We'll see about that" she said to herself.

!!!!!waterangel this is for you okay!!!!!!


	9. It's On Like Donkey Kong

She helped him up and went into her apartment. Angel took this as a chance to make her move on Inuyasha. She walked up to him and gave and him a huge hug.

"Inuyasha I know you still want me" she whispered in his ear.

"Angel remove you arms from me I never liked you in the first place and I have kagome now" he said walking off.

"We'll see about that" she said to herself.

**Story**

"Inuyasha I don't like that girl" Kagome said.

"I know she's such a bitch" Inuyasha said.

"Well yes but that's not it, I think she wants you back" she said.

"She can try all she likes but it's not happening I'm with you now and she's not going to change that" Inuyasha said as he brought her into a tight embrace.

"I love you Inuyasha" she said giving him a said on the lips

"I love you to" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sakura called from her apartment.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Were going to the movies with Angel lets go" Sakura said.

"I don't want to go to the movies with her" kagome whined.

"Did you not understand anything I said in that whole conversation a minute ago" Inuyasha said giving her an amused look.

"I did but that doesn't make me like her anymore" Kagome said as she put on her famous puppy dog face.

"Baby please don't look at me like that" he said trying to look away.

Kagome knew it was working so she added a something special to it, the doggy whine.

"Fine we won't go" he sighed.

"I love you" she said as she kissed his cheek and strolled into sakura's apartment.

"Were not going Sakura" she said facing Angel to see her reaction.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Probably because she scared to go and see the movie" Angel snickered.

Kagome rolled her eyes "I don't even know what movie your seeing dip shit and besides Inuyasha is the one that doesn't want to go" Kagome fumed.

"Yes whatever we're going to see Hannibal rising" Angel said getting up and walking towards the closet door.

"Where do you think your going?" Kagome asked quirking an eyebrow.

"To talk Inuyasha into going to the movies" Angel said as she continued to walk before Kagome blocked her way.

"Move" she whispered.

"You are not allowed in MY apartment or near MY Inuyasha got it?" Kagome asked as she turned around and went into her apartment and shut the door.

"What was all that about?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing important" Angel said.

"Angel?" Sakura asked with an innocent face.

"What?" she replied?

"You're up to something Kagome is my friend and you better not do anything to hurt her" Sakura warned.

"I won't god stop tripping" she said.

"I'm telling this to you for your own benefit you're messing with the wrong person" she said.

"Who Kagome" she asked.

"No Midget you remember her don't you" Sakura asked sitting on the couch.

"Yea she was the smart ass back in high school the really really short one?" Angel asked.

"Yes well now she still smart ass with a short temper and evil spirit when you mess with her friends something mysteriously happens you, unexplainable things to" she started.

"Like what?" she asked.

"You remember that boy that used to pick on Naraku back when he had just transferred to the school?" Angel nodded her head. "Well when midget found out she went off and disappeared for a day, no had see or heard from her either. Well no one had seen that boy for weeks and one day he was in an insane asylum he said that he was tortured for twenty four hours by a talking animal white tiger dun dun dun!" she said laughing at how into the story Angel was.

"Did she do it" Angel asked.

"No ones knows but 100 dollars says she did" Sakura said standing up and grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked standing up.

"Just because Kagome and Inuyasha don't want to go to the movies that has no affect no me"

"Okay let's go" she said leaving out of the door.

"Sakura wait up" Kagome said walking out of her apartment with Inuyasha.

"Yea what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Well I decided to go to the movies with you guys and Midget called and said that her and Naraku would meet us there" She said as they walked down the steps.

"Are we all taking one car or two separate ones?" Inuyasha asked.

"One/Separate" Kagome and Angel said at the same time. Kagome glared daggers at Angel, and Angel returned the glare.

"I say we take the same car" Sakura said. Kagome which her glaring to Sakura as Angel walked to the car with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Don't worry babe nothings gonna happen" he whispered in her ear.

"What time does the movie start Sakura?" Kagome asked getting in the car next to Inuyasha.

"In five minutes" Angel said.

"I don't remember asking you" She spat.

"I don't remember caring either" She spat back as she turned in her seat and faced forward.

Kagome lunged at her but Inuyasha quickly grabbed her and held her down.

"Kagome!" she commanded.

"Whatever" she pouted and starred out the window for the rest of the car ride.

"We're here and give minutes late so lets hurry up" Sakura said as she bolted out of the car.

Kagome and Inuyasha and Angel quickly followed. They entered the theater and it wasn't very busy because most people were at work. Them they saw Midget and Naraku walking towards them.

"Finally you guys got here luckily you only missed the previews so hurry up" Naraku said.

"Who are you" Midget said stepping closer to examine her.

"My name is Angel" she replied.

"Well you not very cute to be an angel you look more like a Helga" Midget said. Everyone in the group burst out laughing especially Kagome and Inuyasha.

"That's not very funny your not so cute yourself bitch" Angel replied.

Then everyone got quiet and turned serious for a moment. Midget looked up at her with fire in her eyes.

"Midget?" Naraku called.

"You know what?" Midget said walking closer to Angel.

Angel gulped she was a fighter but Angel seemed like the crazy type. She looked around and everyone looked really serious even sakura and that was frightening.

"Hey Midget!" A voice called from the lobby door.

"Got to go meet you in the theater" she said as she took off into the screen room.

Everyone's sweat dropped and Angel almost fainted but let out a nervous laugh instead. She looked over to whom had saved her life and he eyes popped out of her head. It was a guy, he was tall about 6"0 he had long black hair that was braided into a low ponytail. He had brown eyes and a tan complexion. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a black wife beater (tank tops for a man).

Angel did all but drool on herself while she stood at him. Then she noticed he was walking towards the group.

She straightens herself up and bounced her hair a little then he was in front of her.

"Hey cutie what's your name? My name is Bankostu" he said holding his hand out.

"Angel" she said shaking his head

TBC


	10. Drama at the Theater

**Water angel aka Aqua Marine I'm going to make you a new character that's good and your name will be………crystal okay because Angel is totally bad I this story and crystal will be good**

**Recap**

Angel did all but drool on herself while she stood at him. Then she noticed he was walking towards the group.

She straightens herself up and bounced her hair a little then he was in front of her.

"Hey cutie what's your name? My name is Bankostu" he said holding his hand out.

"Angel" she said shaking his hand

**Story**

"Well Angel are you here with Midget?" He asked.

"No I'm here with a friend of hers sakura" she said gesturing over to where sakura was standing.

"Oh so who are you here with?" Bankostu asked.

"No one, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm here by myself so what do you say we enjoy the movie together" Bankostu said flashing her a million dollar smile.

"That's fine with me" she said taking his arm and walking away.

Sakura fuming at the side lines _she's not here with anyone huh? _

"Sakura are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes" she said coldly as she stomped off towards the screening room.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then at Naraku, and just shrugged it off and walked in the theater.

The movie was starting and midget was sitting at the end next to the wall. Naraku was next to her then Bankostu, Angel, Inuyasha, kagome, Sakura pouting on the end near the isle.

"This movie is really boring" Angel sighed to Bankostu.

"Well what can I do to make it better?" Bankostu asked linking his lips.

Angel got the hint and got out her seat and set on his lap and began to make out with him.

Midget stared at the two annoyed. Inuyasha and Kagome ignored them but Sakura continued fume then she got an idea. She got up and went into the lobby and pulled out her cell.

"Hello Sesshy will you join me in the theater everyone has their date here but me!" she whined.

"You are?" She said looking around, and then she hung up the phone and smiled.

She ran to the front door and exited. To see Sesshoumaru getting out of his parked car.

"Why did you come here?" Sakura asked as he walked up to her.

"Well since you guys decided to leave me I wanted to see a movie, then you called and asked me to join you" she said hugging her and kissing on the forehead.

"We'll I'm sorry I didn't invite you but since Angel decided to skip out on me I'm glad you're here" she said.

"What do you mean Angel skipped out on you?" Sesshoumaru asked quirking an eyebrow.

"As in some cute guy came up to here and she went into the theater with him" she said getting mad all over again.

"Well now you have me so don't worry about it" she said grabbing her hand and taking her back into the screening room.

"When she got back in there she was shocked at what she saw. Naraku was holding Midget back and Inuyasha was holding Kagome back from Angel who was getting held back by Bankostu.

"What's going on here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That fucking Bitch right there has her nerve to say she's betters then us" Kagome said pointing to Angel.

"Well that's because I am I'm a better kisser and better singer, dancer, cook, and a better girlfriend also-

"Hey will you shut up" One girl said coming into the conversation.

"And who the hell are you" Angel asked.

"Crystal" she answered.

Crystal was tall about 5"8 she had beautiful crystal blue as the memorized you. She had long black hair with Blue streaks. She was wearing a white tank top with the word "Water Works" on it with black cargo pants on.

"Well _crystal _I advice you to leave before I show you how water really works" she said.

"Do you think you're that good, let me show you how good you aren't and take your sexy boyfriend in the process" she said closing her eyes and making water levitate from her cup that she had in her hand.

"Ha I'll end this anytime" Angel said summoning some water of her own. She made it into ball, and then a spear and she shot it at Crystal. Crystal didn't move at first then the water above her head turned into a disc and covered her body sucking in Angel's water.

Everyone gasps and sighed in relieve. Then crystal's water turned into a ball and shot at Angel knocking her out.

Everyone cheered. Crystal took a bow and walked over to Bankostu.

"So what's your name sexy?" Crystal asked.

"Bankostu, I like your moves over there" he said.

"And I like you so lets say we do something about that" she said

"A woman who knows what they want I like that, crystal isn't it?" Bankostu asked.

"Yes"

"Well how would you like to join me for a date Friday night?" he asked.

"I would love to" she said pulling out a pen and writing her number on his palm and kissing leaving red lips right under her number.

All Bankostu could do was stare.

"Hey crystal my name is Sakura" Sakura said holding out her hand.

"Hi how are you sorry about your friend" she said shaking her hand.

"Ex- friend and its not prob, you should come over my house for dinner one night I believe we can become good friends." Sakura said.

"Sure what's your address?" Crystal asked.

"526 W Rosary appt. 17" Sakura said.

"Cool and your number?"

"569-569-5988" she said as she watched Crystal put it in her cell.

"I'll give you a call" she said walking to her seat and sitting down.

"Umm excuse me but I'm going to need to see your tickets" The theater manager said.

"Sorry sir we don't have our tickets" Kagome said.

"Well I'm going to need you all to step into the hall way ladies first" he said.

The man was standing in the corner so no one could see him. Put starting with midget everyone exited the screening room.

Slap! "What the fuck is going on here" Midget yelled as she turned around and flipped the manager over her shoulder.

Everyone came running out to see what all the yelling was about.

"Miroku?" Sakura said getting a good look at him.

"Yea it's me" he said getting off the floor and dusting himself off.

"I should kill you" Midget threatened you have a fiancé I thought you would stop groping people asses by now" midget said.

"I can't help it, it's a disease" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever what would Sango do if I told her?" Midget smiled.

"You wouldn't dare" Miroku said.

"She wouldn't dare what?" Sango said coming into the conversation.

TBC

So water Angel you are the New character Crystal because Angel is going to be bad I couldn't get you out of that…. Sorry but I promise crystal will stay good!


	11. Thoughts, Frying Pans, A Taste Of Hell!

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT THERE WERE TECHNICAL PROBLEMS WITH THE COMPUTER AND ALL!!! IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!!!

Before

Everyone came running out to see what all the yelling was about.

"Miroku?" Sakura said getting a good look at him. "Yea it's me" he said getting off the floor and dusting himself off.

"I should kill you" Midget threatened you have a fiancé I thought you would stop groping people asses by now" midget said.

"I can't help it, it's a disease" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever what would Sango do if I told her?" Midget smiled.

"You wouldn't dare" Miroku said.

"She wouldn't dare what?" Sango said coming into the conversation.

Now

"Nothing babe" Miroku said jumping up and dusted his cloths off.

"Sure" she said sarcastically

"I'll tell you what happen" Midget fumed "your perverted ass boyfriend groped me" midget said trying not to hit Miroku in the process.

Sango looked hurt for a second but then it quickly turned to anger. You could see the flames shooting from her eyes. Miroku slowly backed up as he kept his eyes on Sango. Sango just stood there raging in silence, then she turned around and walked away. Everyone stood there silently.

"What just happen" Miroku asked.

"I don't know but that was really weird" Inuyasha said.

"I know why didn't Sango beat you to unconscieness like she used to in high school?"

"I don't know I haven't groped anyone in a long time maybe she forgot how" Miroku said.

"Or maybe she expected you to have grown up by now and not do that anymore because you're her fiancé, maybe she's really hurt and regrets her decision now" Midget said. Again everyone fell silent.

"Maybe you should go after her" Midget added.

"Right" Miroku said as he sped off after the direction that Sango went.

"Wow Midget that was real deep right there" Sakura said.

"Whatever, so what are we doing now I'm bored" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Let's go out to eat!" Sakura said.

"Where do you suggest?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The cookie factory" Sakura jumped up.

"You would say cookie factory, I didn't even know we had one of those" Inuyasha said.

"So are we going or not?" sakura said.

"Yeah we are going" sesshoumaru sighed.

"Are just going to leave Angel here?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, so lets go" Sakura said leading the way out of the theater. In the car

"So why are we going to the cookie factory again?" Inuyasha asked.

Sakura pulls out her ever trusted frying pan "Because I want to go to the cookie factory and what I want I get right Inuyasha?" He looks at her like she has finally lost it

"yes, yes you are correct" Sesshoumaru lifts his hand and starts petting her like you would a kitty. When she slackens her grip on the frying pan he takes it and puts it away hiding it from her. When he is done he stops. She looks around

"where is my frying pan? My best friend?" she asks looking around more. He smirks

"maybe next time you will learn not to run off while in the heat of the moment for some cookies" She pouts

"but its oogy gooey chocolaty goodness." She crosses her arms

"just see how lucky you get without my frying pan" she mutters under her breath. She grins like an idiot at her plots against Sesshoumaru for taking her frying pan. When they get to the cookie factory all hell breaks loose, once they let sakura got out of the car

…. TBC…

sorry for it being short


	12. Cookie Monster

LAST TIME ON THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER OF STRANGE DAYS IN TOKYO JAPAN…

"So why are we going to the cookie factory again?" Inuyasha asked.

Sakura pulls out her ever trusted frying pan "Because I want to go to the cookie factory and what I want I get right Inuyasha?" He looks at her like she has finally lost it

"Yes, yes you are correct" Sesshoumaru lifts his hand and starts petting her like you would a kitty. When she slackens her grip on the frying pan he takes it and puts it away hiding it from her. When he is done he stops. She looks around

"Where is my frying pan? My best friend?" she asks looking around more. He smirks

"Maybe next time you will learn not to run off while in the heat of the moment for some cookies" She pouts

"But its oogy gooey chocolaty goodness." She crosses her arms

"Just see how lucky you get without my frying pan," she mutters under her breath. She grins like an idiot at her plots against Sesshoumaru for taking her frying pan. When they get to the cookie factory all hell breaks loose, once they let sakura got out of the car………

**AND NOW THE STARTER OF THE NEW CHAPTER OF STRANGE DAYS IN TOKYO JAPAN…**

Sakura ran out of the car and disappeared within a second, everyone looked around wondering where she went. All of a sudden they here an alarm going off and they all groan watching everyone running out of the building about a ghost taking all of the cookies. The group makes a run for it heading for the building finally knowing where sakura went. She is eating all the cookies in the cookie factory…

They run into the building and grab a hold of Sakura.

"This was a mistake!!" Inuyasha screams.

"Why did we agree?" Kagome asks.

"Because we can never turn Sakura down, you don't know what she is like when she doesn't get what she wants she's crazy." Sesshoumaru answers. He throws her over his shoulder and walks out of the factory heading back for the car. They throw her into the car and all pile in to get away from the factory before the cops come.

"I WANT MY COOKIES!!!" Sakura cries. She sobs into her hands overly depressed of her missing cookies. Sesshoumaru sighs and gets her pan out and hands it to her. She jumps at it and starts petting at it. "My precious" she speaks in the creepy gremlin voice from Lord of The Rings. Everyone sweat drops and slightly inches away from her scared of what she might do. She holds the pan like it's her lifeline and that she would die without it.

-Two hours later-

Everyone is back at the apartment hanging out and watching…you guessed it lord of the rings orders by Sakura because she loves Orlando bloom. Everyone took at least 3 shots of tequila just to pass the time and hopefully not go insane from watching the same move five times in a row.

Suddenly, Sakura jumps up and runs out of the room. There is a shrieking scream of a woman. Sakura comes back with a plate of chocolate chip cookies, she sits back down like nothing has happened and munches away happily on the cookies.

(Ok I know this is like really, really short but I lost inspiration I am SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME AND CAN GIVE ME THE INSPERATION I NEED…. I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH…)


	13. I AM SORRY!

I AM NOT GOING TO BE WRITING FOR A LONG TIME I DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG I DO NOT CARE AT THE MOMENT….MY FRIEND IS DYING WITH AIDS AND I JUST FOUND OUT THAT HE TOOK 9 SLEEPING PILLS AND IM DYING MYSELF I AM SORRY EVERYONE BUT I WILL CONTINUE WHEN I AM FEELING BETTER PLEASE FORGIVE ME


End file.
